


Lovers Rebound

by Kinniekiki



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinniekiki/pseuds/Kinniekiki
Summary: Don't know if anyone would read this honestly since it's a Punk/Hardy Fiction, giving it a shot, it's a remake of one I had on Fanfiction, fixing it a bit grammatically wise and story wise.Summary:  Punk decided it was time to return back to WWE after he abrupt leave, only to return and find out things have surely changed in a wrong way at the WWE. People changed and everything changed, what will he do when he finds out that someone/something was returning back into his life, will he let it sleep or act out on it.





	Lovers Rebound

He walked inside the arena like he haven’t been missing from there for about two months, he could feel several of his fellow colleagues staring at him as if he just been resurrected from the dead, after all nobody knew what have happened to him, where he was? Or what went through his mind after Hell in a cell. 

So there he was walking down the hallways his heels clicking on the floor towards the Coo’s office his mind already set into renewing his contract. Although the stares where getting to much he shook them off his shoulders and ignored each and everyone one of them, he was somewhat used to the staring and the hating by now having a heel story line really taught him how to react towards this type of coldness, he even ignored those who tried to simply ask out of concern or out of curiosity as to where he has gone, he just casually passed them as if he was truly a ghost. Reaching his destination in front of the Coo’s door, he hesitated at first whether to knock or not but with a smug look on his face he shrugged and opened the door quickly making his way inside, his lips in a smirk as he scanned the room and saw Paul (Triple H) sitting in his office chair.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you how to knock Punk?” Paul frowned at him as he stood up, somehow shocked to see Punk in his office.

“She did, but I only knock on the door of people I decide are worthy enough to be respected as an authority rather than a sell-out.” Punk, replied walking towards the desk. Paul really didn’t enjoy the way Punk was disrespecting him especially after disappearing for two months without any notice nor care, as he was about the reply Punk cut him off.

“Listen here Paul, I’m not here to make friends , I’m here to get what rightfully mine back and that is my contract a a shot at the title” He said as he made his way towards the desk the door shutting behind him making a click noise before he sat down on the chair in front of Paul.

“Do take a seat” Paul said his tone full of annoyance at Punk who was getting on his nerves. “I don’t know what the hell you were thinking disappearing like that without any heads up and to top it all of you kept ignoring our calls.” Paul sat back down on his chair, making the object disappear behind his broad shoulders and back his eyes never leaving Punks as both his hands entwined together on top of the dark wooden table trying to look professional as he could and maybe a bit intimidating.

“Cut this shit Hunter” Punk said using Pauls abbreviated name the smirk never leaving his face as he spoke, he knew he had Paul around his fingers, people has been chanting his name ever since he disappeared he knew he would never be cast out the company door when the fans all they did was beg for Punk to come out from behind the curtains; “let’s just cut the shit stop wasting each other’s time and renew my contract, we both know damn well that this company is nothing without me, people are begging for my return and I’m sure the ratings has been damaged since I left, I still kept tabs on the WWE universe and lets face it, people aren’t all too happy with the botches del rio is doing every night with the title, he doesn’t deserve it.” 

“As much as the people have been chanting your name, I can assure you the ratings weren’t damaged but you’re good for the company people love you heel or face, the locker room is full of wrestlers with potential and giving you a shot at the WWE title will infuriate the others, I’m not going to favour anyone when it comes to championships, I don’t care whatever grudge you have with del rio and his way of holding the title that’s not your job to fix that, your job is to sign this contract I have printed out for you with the conditions it has, maybe we could fix a thing or two but nothing out of proportion” Paul replied, while opening the first drawer of his desk and grabbing the first set of papers, he placed them on the desk and pushed them towards Phil (Punk) along side of them a blue pen his hands entwining back together after.

Phil took hold of the papers and scanned the contract quickly it was promising but there was nothing written about title shots, new song, new merchandise including the ice cream bars which were taken off the market a while back which drove Punk ballistic. He took the pen in his hand and clicked it a couple times his eyes darting from the contract to Paul and back to it, he knew there was a catch somewhere that he couldn’t quiet put his finger on.

“If you want you can take the contract back home, read it and sign in whenever you like you only have a week time to return it, if you don’t I’ll make sure myself that the WWE universe will forget a wrestler by name of CM Punk ever existed in this company” Paul said, finishing the sentence with a grin on his face, as much as he knew it would be impossible for the people to forget someone who made such an impact to this company he was not bluffing he hated being treated like he’s not authority, that pissed him off and set him to the edge, Phil was lucky that he knew how to calm himself and act professional.

With just a smirk Phil signed his name on the bottom of the contract and pushed it towards Hunter whom took the contract and nodded. Punk stood up and started making his way towards the door as his hand grabbed the door knob he heard  
Paul call for him.

“Don’t think about going home tonight, I’m giving you a match tonight so go get into your little trunks and prepare” he smiled at him and took his phone out of his tux.

“Against who?” Punk asked feeling irritated he didn’t come here to work he came here to negotiate and get the fuck back to his home.

“That’s for me to arrange and for you to find out, now get the fuck out my office you’re main event tonight don’t disappoint the crowd” and with that he brought his phone to his ear and started talking to the other person on the line ignoring Phil all together.

Punk angrily got out the office making sure the door was slammed behind him and made his way down the hallways towards the locker room, as he got in the locker room everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him who obviously made it clear he was not getting anyone shit today, he walked in and sat down on a bench infront of his new/old locker he knew his things where in there nobody had another key to his locker. As he was sitting down he felt someone tap his shoulder and he grunted who would be stupid enough to come talk to him when he was this pissed off, he turned around and saw who it was; Cena

“Hey man, long time no see where the fuck where you?” he said as he sat next to him.

“Hey John, I just needed to teach some rookies a lesson not to mess with me and treat me like shit” Punk said a smirk returning back to his face as he scanned the room everyone went back to doing whatever the fuck they were doing before he entered.

“You think that worked?” John asked.

“I think so, I got a new contract with new shit in it.” He replied feeling proud of himself yet irritated that he didn’t get everything he demanded for….the title shot.

“Well, that’s great man good to have you back” Cena said putting his hand on Punks shoulder shaking him a bit “Just a heads up” he said looking around nervously his piercing blue eyes scanning the room as if looking for someone, leaving Phil to look around too as if knowing whomever Cena was looking for. “Things have changed around here and you’re not going to be pleased about it” he finished standing up.

“What the fuck do you mean things have changed? Paul didn’t mention anything” Punk said looking at him about to stand up too before Cena stopped him.

“No need to get so agitated man, I got to go cause I have a match coming up, I’ll fill you in the details afterwards”  
As soon as Phil was about to argue that there was no afterwards since his match was after Cena’s, Cena was already out the door making his way towards the curtain. 

He Made his way out the locker room and up the hallways towards the cafeteria where most people form raw where watching the match, Cena vs. Orton. He watched cringing at Michael Cole’s poorly commentary luckily the other guys were doing their commentary which was more interesting than Cole’s. 

As he was watching a staff member came up to him and told him that he was up next to get ready, ignoring the crew member all together and as he was about to leave Punk grabbed them from their shoulders and turned them around. 

“Who am I against again?” Punk asked knowing well that the crew member will have the list in his hands, the other man felt like jello underneath Punks stare as he look through the list muttering and stuttering there wasn’t a name just “Vacant” and he really didn’t know what to tell the wrestler. He gulped down and looked up at Punk.

“I-i-it says Vacant” he said, seeing Punk’s eyes fill with rage.

“What the fuck do you mean VACANT?” Punk shouted, grabbing the crew member from his shirt and giving him a shake “Who the fuck am I to wrestle a fucking ghost?!” he kept on shouting all of the wrestlers staring at them.

“I-I-I don’t….. there’s a mistake I’ll go and fix it mr. Punk” the crew member mumbled as he tried to get out the grip of Punk, Punk let go of his shirt and sighed.

“ Do your fucking job right and get me a name before this match finishes.” He demanded lightly pushing the other man, the other man nodded and scurried away as fast as he could disappearing from sight. 

“Take it easy Punk” Morrison said who happened to be standing near him “It means it’s a surprise when it’s Vacant” he explained.

“I fucking know what the fuck Vacant means.” Punk spat at him before leaving the room and headed back to the locker room, as he was walking something caught his eye quickly, rather than something it was someone, someone who made his  
blood boil in anger, the person soon disappeared making a turn leaving Punk to wanting to follow, his mind racing he wanted to be mistaken, he was sure what he saw was a mistake it couldn’t be…. It couldn’t be him, he kept thinking to himself. He shook his head and made a mental note to check the lockers and names after the match to make sure that what he saw wasn’t real his mind filled with colourful strands of hair.

As he walked inside the locker room he quickly changed into his ring attire and took a quick glance at the name of the lockers but none matched the persons name, feeling more irritated at the fact that it was nearing his time to wrestle with ….. Vacant. 

-

Time soon rolled up and he was up next, he stood behind the curtain his feet aching, his forehead sweating he's done this so many times in his life yet the roaring noise the crowd did always excited him no matter how experienced he seemed, he palms sweating he shook his hands and cracked his neck side ways, telling himself to calm down. He watched as the crew members gave him a signal and his new song started, no one in the crowd would've expected him to come and as the crew member gave him the go ahead he took a deep breath and made his way out, a smirk on his face as the crowd started roaring and chanting his name over and over the song pulsing through his veins "Cult of personality", the lights too bright yet this scene of the ramp, the ring, the crowd everything was too perfect and it made him feel at home, he missed this adrenaline rush as he made his way down the ramp, people and kids trying to get hold of his as he walked past them the arena full of "C.M.PUNK" chants which caused him to smirk more.

From the crowds point of view you'll probably think that it was him being all smug the usually Cm Punk but no he was glad to be back all his nerves broke down as he reached the ring and acknowledged the crowd giving them a turn with his hands spread open, he then took his shirt off which was a brand new merchandise with "BEST IN THE WORLD" written on it's back and his arm logos on the front.

As the music died the crowd still excited by his return he hopped on both his feet as he heard Cole's excitement words that the face of the company has returned after his disappearance feeding the crowd at him with much gossip as he could. He waited in the ring smirking waiting for his opponent to come out, minutes felt like years and the suspense was too much he wanted to get this over with and go home.

Then the lights started flickering and the titraton changed into a logo he knew so damn well, and the song "No more words" played for the next superstar to enter, he felt his heart stop in his chest as came face to face to no other than Jeff Fucking Hardy, he hated the man, he hated everything about him, he made sure he ended his fucking career and now he's fucking back, he felt his blood boil, he knew he looked stupid there his mouth slightly open as he stared at the charismatic enigma making his way down the ramp, his memories came flooding back to the speech Jeff gave the last time he was there "This is not good bye forever". He still couldn't believe his eyes even after Jeff was just inches away from him and then he noticed that he was holding the Intercontinental championship, the fucker was a champion in HIS ground. 

He saw Jeff smirk at him and pointed towards him mouthing him "You're gonna get what you deserve you little Punk" and with that the referee gave the signal and the bell rang. 

He tried to focus on his moves, his grappling, his speed but it seems as if Jeff was more faster, more stronger than he was before, and as much as the crowd was enjoying it and the rumours where already out by cole that this could be a potential feud, this was nothing business this was all too personal that only the people behind the curtain knew what the fuck happened. 

Punk never in his life imagined he was going to wrestle Hardy again let alone lose his first match to the guy, he didn;t see it coming when Jeff went up the turn buckle and swanton bombed him, lifting his leg and the ref counted till 3.

He shamefully got up from the ring and made his way up the ramp acting as if he was a bit sore from the match and as he got behind the curtain, he made his way towards the locker hunting his prey to verbally give them what they deserve, losing the match was nothing but he wanted to give them a brief of what he had in mind, all the years of torment and pain, he will never forgive and will surely never forget what that sick twisted bastard has put him through.

Slamming the door of the locker room there was nobody in there and he groaned out, deciding to go to Hunters office and flip the mother fucker with his desk, Cena was right things have fucking changed around him, he expected Paul to tell him about this little vermin. As he made his way towards Paul's office he heard someone say he was out the building and won't be returning until tomorrow something about family shit.

Still angry he went back to the locker room didn't bother to shower changed into his clothes and fucked off to a hotel room the superstars where staying at although he lived in Chicago he couldn't be arsed to go home he wanted to be somewhere else.

-

He checked in apparently Hunter already called and made reservations for him and made it up the elevator and to his room, as he opened the door and closed it he leaned against it sighing in disbelief.

"What a fucking night!" he said to himself.

"I know right!, I was so glad to see you out there Phillip" Punks eyes almost fell out of their sockets as he heard another voice in his room reply, he knew the voice but it was too dark to see where the person was, his throat went dry all of a sudden and the rage came back to him.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" he shouted making his way towards the light switch and flicking it on to see Jeff only inches away from him.

"Awe. I thought you'd be happy to see me Phillip. I am" Jeff said again a smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall.

Phil's hands curled into a ball wanting to punch off that fucking smirk off his face "I can assure you, you little fucking rat that I am not happy to see you, and never will be get the fuck out of my fucking hotel room before I'll fucking push you out the window!" he shouted inching closer to the man threatening him, his glare piercing the other mans green orbs which seemed to be filled with the same ammount of fury and hurt.

"That hurts, your rudeness hurts, and here I thought we're going to end having make up sex, you still look fucking yummy" Jeff said again as he licked his lips and his eyes made their way down Phil's body. Making Punk feel disgusted underneath his eyes, he managed to keep himself calm he couldn't fucking deal with this piece of shit tonight he doesn't want to fucking end up in jail cause of this worthless trash. 

"Get the fuck out Jeff, I fucking mean it. I cannot deal with this not now, not ever" Punk said making his way towards his bed hoping that Jeff would just fuck off and leave him be, he felt the pain rush through him again the pain of his emotions that where shredded by Jeff alongside the memories. Jeff on the other hand saw how Phil looked drained and that he really wasn't going to be fun to mess around with especially to make his life hell, he still felt sorry for the guy and felt shitty for even treating him that way all he wanted is to have fun and set him off. 

"Okay I'll leave, but keep this in your mind Phil, I am not done with you. I don't care how many time we get in the ring and beat the shit out of each other, it will not satisfy me I always get what belongs to me" Jeff said and stormed out the room, leaving Punk to stare at the now closed door, he started kicking at the floor and screaming before laying down on the bed and brought his hands to his temple, what the fuck was he suppose to do now? 

=

End. of Chapter 1.


End file.
